Des fleurs pour toi
by Caliadne
Summary: Offrir des fleurs à une jeune fille, le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Pas très épeurant, me direz-vous. Mais même un petit geste anodin de gentillesse peut prendre des proportions terrifiantes quand on a une réputation d'esprit frappeur à maintenir.


L'année où Mimi était arrivée à Poudlard, Peeves avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant : il avait exclu une élève de ses blagues. Quand il renversait un sac de farine sur la table de Serdaigle, il s'assurait qu'elle n'y était pas assise. Quand il jetait des devoirs que les professeurs avaient laissé traîner au feu, il les feuilletait auparavant pour être certain que ce n'était pas des travaux de sa classe.

Si on lui avait demandé pourquoi il ressentait – oserait-il le dire – de l'affection pour Mimi, il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre. Merlin savait que personne, peu importe son rang, son statut de sang, son niveau de popularité, n'était à l'abri des foudres de Peeves. Et pourtant, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, dès que Mimi avait mis un pied dans le château, c'était comme si une bulle protectrice s'était formée autour d'elle.

Ce sentiment – l'affection, l'envie de protéger – n'avait fait que s'affirmer au cours des années suivantes. Au fur et à mesure que Mimi se faisait mettre de côté par ses collègues, Peeves avait de plus en plus envie de la protéger. Moins Mimi avait d'amis, plus Peeves désirait le devenir.

Bien sûr, ne comprenant absolument pas d'où venaient ces sentiments, l'esprit frappeur les réprimait. Même s'il ne lui faisait jamais rien de physique, il ne se gênait pas pour se moquer d'elle à voix haute dès qu'il la voyait. Il avait une réputation à maintenir, quand même. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle fuyait, des grosses larmes derrière ses lunettes rondes et ses couettes brunes sautillant dans son dos, il avait honte de ses paroles. Un autre sentiment inédit pour Peeves.

En 1943, Mimi avait 14 ans. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, elle avait suivi Tom Jedusor à la trace, espérant recevoir de sa part un quelconque signe d'intérêt. Un mot, même juste un regard, l'aurait comblée. Mais en vain, le préfet-en-chef ne regardait jamais personne, surtout pas une pauvre Serdaigle née-moldue de quatrième année. Pour lui, Mimi n'existait même pas.

Invisible, Peeves passa une grande partie de la journée de l'amour à les suivre. Son absence fut d'ailleurs remarquée : la Saint-Valentin était normalement une de ses journées les plus occupées. Mais en 1943, il la passa à surveiller Mimi, qui elle-même épiait Jedusor. Il ne savait pas définir ce qui lui passait par l'esprit en voyant les regards amoureux qu'elle lançait au Serpentard : de la jalousie, parce qu'elle n'avait que de la peur quand elle le regardait, lui, ou de la rage, de voir Jedusor ignorer une jeune fille si intéressante.

Plus la fin de la journée approchait, plus le visage de la jeune Serdaigle se faisait triste. Tout autour d'elle, ses collègues de classe recevaient des cartes, des fleurs, des chocolats. Toutes les conversations tournaient autour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de samedi, et qui irait avec qui. Mimi, ses livres de cours serrés contre sa poitrine, faisait mine de ne pas entendre les moqueries d'Olive Hornby, mais ses joues rouges et ses yeux mouillés démentaient son désintérêt.

Pendant le dernier cours de la journée de Mimi, Peeves descendit dans la Grande Salle, invisible, et passa une dizaine de minutes à flotter devant un bouquet de fleurs, indécis. Il n'avait jamais offert de fleurs à qui que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais offert quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, en fait. Ça serait avouer qu'il avait un cœur. Ou quelque chose. Il perdrait la réputation qu'il avait mis près de mille ans à construire, celle d'un esprit frappeur sans scrupules, jouant des tours à tout le monde sans exception.

Non. Il ne le ferait pas.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigeait vers la porte, déterminé à passer le reste de la journée loin de Mimi, quand Tom Jedusor entra dans la Grande Salle, flanqué de deux de ses sbires. La simple vision du préfet fit remonter à l'esprit de Peeves le visage triste de la jeune fille, et il fit volte-face pour attraper le bouquet multicolore, prenant soin de le secouer pour envoyer des gouttes d'eau sur la tête des Serpentards qui passaient sous lui.

Il se dirigea directement à la salle de bains des filles du deuxième étage, où il savait que Mimi passait du temps tous les jours après ses cours, son bouquet de fleurs dans un poing serré. Il faisait les cent pas dans les airs devant la porte. Dans un sens, il amassait son courage, se disant que peu importe ce que ça ferait à sa réputation, il ne bougerait pas d'ici, donnerait ces fleurs à Mimi, coûte que coûte. Puis il faisait demi-tour et devait se retenir de jeter les fleurs par terre et s'enfuir à toute vitesse pour reprendre sa vie normale.

Ces allers-retours durèrent un bon dix minutes. Sans s'en rendre compte, il apparaissait et disparaissait selon ses changements d'idées, si bien qu'à la fin il clignotait plus qu'un lampion de sapin de Noël défectueux. Quand la cloche sonna, signalant la fin du dernier cours de la journée, il resta pétrifié quelques instants, avant de reculer dans un recoin, juste à temps pour être invisible aux yeux des quelques étudiants qui passaient par ce corridor pour se rendre à la salle d'études.

Peeves attendit plusieurs minutes sans bouger, ne sortant même pas de son recoin une fois que tout le monde était passé et que le silence soit retombé sur le corridor. Il gardait l'oreille tendue, guettant les petits pas distinctifs de Mimi. Peut-être des reniflements alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes, attendant d'être seule dans les toilettes pour se laisser aller à sa tristesse.

Mais après un long moment, rien ne s'était passé. S'il avait eu des membres humains, Peeves aurait eu des fourmis dans les jambes à force de rester sans bouger. Il sortit alors, la tête basse, se disant qu'il avait raté sa chance.

Pour tomber face à face avec Mimi, qui venait d'arriver.

L'esprit frappeur et la jeune fille se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux quelques instants, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant trop quoi faire. Peeves eut soudain envie de jeter les fleurs dans les airs, de faire une blague vaseuse, de rire alors que Mimi fuyait en sanglotant. Comme d'habitude. Mais il serra les lèvres et secoua la tête. Non. Il s'était préparé pour ça, il ne serait pas une mauviette, pas si près du but.

Il afficha son meilleur sourire – un sourire franc, même pas moqueur, que personne n'avait vu orner son visage avant aujourd'hui – et tendit son bouquet à Mimi.

— Des fleurs pour toi, dit-il d'une voix trop aiguë.

Le regard de Mimi passait des fleurs à Peeves, puis de retour aux fleurs. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité, les yeux de la jeune fille, derrière ses épaisses lunettes rondes, se remplirent de larmes et son visage se décomposa. Le sourire de Peeves s'évanouit et il baissa le bras qui tenait le bouquet.

— Mais pourquoi tu — , commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un sanglot déchirant.  
— C'est – c'est pas gentil de te moquer de moââââââââââ ! hoqueta Mimi avant de se réfugier dans les toilettes, ses larmes coulant librement.

Après quelques moments de stupéfaction, Peeves se renfrogna et fit volte-face, s'éloignant de la porte derrière laquelle on entendait les sanglots de la jeune Serdaigle. En plaçant le bouquet de fleurs dans la visière d'une des armures du corridor, il se dit que plus jamais il ne serait gentil. Ça n'en valait pas la peine.


End file.
